


I Did Not Raise My Son to Be a Furry

by hxtsauseboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Furries, M/M, but not enough for me to tag, chatfic, crackfic, get ready to cringe, im so sorry, klance, mentions of yiffing, season two spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxtsauseboi/pseuds/hxtsauseboi
Summary: Shiro did not raise his son to be a furry





	I Did Not Raise My Son to Be a Furry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored af in math. Have this...
> 
> Keith's handle is @rxdpxlxdxn
> 
> Shiro's handle is @daddygane

rxdpxlxdxn: hey Shiro

daddygane: yes Keith?

rxdpxlxdxn: I have something i need to get of my chest

daddygane: what is it?

rxdpxlxdxn: I,,,,, think im a furry?

rxdpxlxdxn: Dammit

rxdpxlxdxn: not how i wanted this to come out

rxdpxlxdxn: ...shiro????

daddygane: Keith

daddygane: I did not raise my son to be a furry

daddygane: I raised you to be a strong, independent alien

rxdpxlxdxn: im sorry i said anything, I know it's weird

rxdpxlxdxn:...............

rxdpxlxdxn: okay you aren't responding so I'm gonna go

daddygane: do u yiff?

rxdpxlxdxn: waht

rxdpxlxdxn: the

rxdpxlxdxn: hell Shiro

daddygane: okay just wondering sorry

rxdpxlxdxn: what*

rxdpxlxdxn: i hate you

daddygane: lmao

daddygane: Ill ask Lance

rxdpxlxdxn: YOU BASTARD

rxdpxlxdxn: i will e n d you

daddygane: sure you will

rxdpxlxdxn: I stg Shiro

daddygane: I'm sorry

daddygane: i was just making fun

daddygane: like you

daddygane: with Lance

daddygane: in bed at night

rxdpxlxdxn: why

daddygane: because

daddygane: reasons

daddygane: this is a lesson, Keith

daddygane: for being a friccing furry

rxdpxlxdxn: someday, I'll be tall enouhg to kill you

daddygane: i revoke my previous statement about you leading voltron

daddygane: Lance has that privelige now

rxdpxlxdxn: oh just because im a furry?'

rxdpxlxdxn: furryphobe

rxdpxlxdxn: ...

rxdpxlxdxn: shiro???

rxdpxlxdxn: hello????

rxdpxlxdxn: ??????

 

 

(Now you know why Shiro truly left)

 


End file.
